Scars
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Inspired after I watched the episode where McGarrett is taken hostage. Five-0 frees him and Danny tries to take away the pain


Scars

Danny looked at Steve stretched out asleep on the bed and usually Danny would be with him but Danny didn't want to spook him. They had just rescued Steve from Wo Fat and there was no telling what had been done to him. He looked at Steve's body, usually warm and tan but now it was cold and covered with different color bruising. Danny had to choke back a cry at what Steve had endured.

Steve had barely been able to walk when they had found him and Danny had almost collapsed when he looked in the back of that truck. Now that Danny had him cleaned he saw what Wo Fat had done.

There was bruising starting to cover his entire chest, from his pecs all the way to his abdomen where it was darkest, shoe imprints and fist marks everywhere. He saw the twin marks that came from what looked like a cattle prod, he saw 4 sets of them. His shoulders looked swollen but not dislocated from hanging by the chains from so long and his wrists were raw from the cuffs. Steve had nasty gashes on his face, especially one right below his left eye where Wo Fat had continuously punched him and one on his forehead where he no doubt had been hit with something. His feet had been cut and sore from being dragged through the jungle and Danny didn't even want to start on the emotional and mental trauma this was going to cause.

Danny hated Jenna. He hated her for dragging Steve here then betraying him. He wasn't glad she was dead because no one should die like that, not here but he didn't know what he would have done if he would have found her alive. When she had called him, his almost collapsed with relief that Steve was alive but then his blood ran cold when she told him what was going on. They had rescued Steve and saw Jenna's dead body in the building and Danny wasn't even the least bit sorry.

He walked to a chair and settled down trying to sleep until morning when a plane would take them home. Steve awoke with a pained cry and Danny was at his side in an instant.

"Steve, babe, shhh. Its ok. Your ok. Dannos got you" Danny said gingerly wrapping his arms around Steve. Steve trembled violently in his arms and Danny held on tighter.

"Danny...I love you" Steve said against Danny's shoulder as he shook.

"I know. I love you too. More than anything in the world" Danny said stroking the SEALs hair. He felt Steve lift his head up then felt Steve's lips on his.

He tasted blood from the cut on his lip but when he pulled back Steve moaned and tried pulling him closer. "Babe, I don't want to hurt you" Danny whispered before Steve's lips we're on his again.

"Your not. Please Danny I want this. I don't want to feel pain anymore. Please" Steve barely whispered. Danny looked in his eyes and saw them gleaming with he didn't know what, pain, fierceness, lust. He didn't know but he couldn't bare to see Steve in pain so he kissed him back.

He laid Steve down on the bed and laid down beside him, never breaking contact. He stopped kissing him and started kissing down his neck stopping at the rope burn from the rope Wo Fat had tied around his neck forcing him to walk like an animal. Rage flared inside of him but he got it under control and gently kissed the sore flesh, running his tongue over it and kissed it again.

He worked his way down to Steve's chest and stopped to look at it again. When he hadn't done anything Steve looked at him to see what was wrong "Danny please. Your not going to hurt me, no worse than what he already did. I just don't want to feel it anymore. Do anything just make it go away"

Danny felt a few tears gather in his eyes and kissed the bruising around Steve's pecs. He bit down on the discolored skin and licked it leaving teeth marks in it, Steve hissed in a breath and shuddered. Danny did this to all the bruised skin, turning it into something pleasurable for Steve.

Steve was trembling underneath him by the time Danny finished. Danny sat up and pulled Steve into a sitting position on his lap and cupped his face "I love you. Chin and Kono love you. We're Ohana right?" when Steve nodded Danny continued "Any of us would do the same thing over to make sure you got home alive. We will find Wo Fat and make him pay. We'll get through this together. I promise" Steve leaned forward and kissed him, then slid off to the side and settled his head on Danny's lap, letting the blonde mans fingers trail through his hair making goosebumps rise on Steve's skin. He didn't feel the pain anymore, he didn't feel pleasure either. He felt the teeth marks and cool skin where Danny had licked. It reminded him of what Danny had done for him. He had left Grace to come to North Korea, risk his life and save him.

It would always be there in the back of his mind. The torture he had endured and how his Ohana had risked everything to save him. He hoped it left scars because he never wanted to forget.


End file.
